Electronic devices provide a user interface to allow a user to interact with applications running on the device. Such devices may include portable devices such as tablets or smartphones. Other devices may include laptops or desktop computers, among others. Interaction with such devices may be through a touch screen, mouse, pointer or other similar input mechanism.
At times, a user of such device may become frustrated with the device user interface (UI) when the UI is too small to interact with. For example, the user may be trying to click a hyperlink or touch a small, touch sensitive, UI element. If the user repeatedly misses such element, the user may become frustrated. The missing of the element may be due to the touch element being too small or the screen size being too small in some cases. In other cases, the user may be impaired in some way. The repeated attempt to utilize a UI element may lead to poor user experience and user frustration.